Venomous
by RoseShower
Summary: It called to him; controlling him, guiding him to do something even worse. But, so did She. [Read Author's Note. It's a better Summary.] Evil!AU.
1. 11:59 PM

Chapter 1: 11:59 PM

 **Rating:** (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings:** Adrienette, MariChat, Nalya

 **Summary** : It called to him; controlling him, _guiding_ him to do something even worse. But so did she. [Read Author's Note. It's a better summary.] Evil!AU.

A/N: **_I'm so sorry I took down Venomous; I was trying to rework and remaster this story. I just hope you still enjoy it. Btw, this is still somewhat similar to the other story I took down._**

 ** _Here's the full summary, if you'd like to read it._**

 _Isolated and left alone, Adrien Agreste had transmitted to depression at such a young age. Though, even if he himself lived in riches along with his father, that didn't stop him from committing something he was out of bounds to make. When his mother had been presumed dead, he was sure enough to hunt down the very killer that killed her. That's when everything began to start, the crimes, the **voice** , everything. He would stop at nothing to hunt down whoever it was that tempered with his happy life. Even if that Blue-Bell eyed woman had anything to do with it._

 ** _BEFORE YOU START, HERE ARE SOME THINGS YOU SHOULD REALLY READ: Kwamis are human, the age range differs from 22-24, and there are Miraculous, though they were just given to them at random customs; it was fate_**.

 **Warning: This story is very dark. If you do not like gore/harsh topics, then this isn't for you.**

I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

 _Adrien's_ _P.O.V_

I laughed out loud to myself as I stared upon the mirror, my wide and lighted eyes ignited with adrenaline. Face stained with blood, hands oozing that _very_ substance that was oh so delicious against the soaked leather of my suit.

I kept laughing, tuning out the drippings that echoed against the forgotten places that hid inside the darkened city.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to _die._

And yet still here I am, _alive,_ somehow not killed yet of the dismaying scents of life.

I feel alive, yet at the same time, I don't.

I don't know what to do for myself anymore; the urge of feeling that blood in my hand still stays inside my head.

That _voice._ _The_ voice.

It calls to me, _begging_ me to feel and _see_ the insides of man.

Thirsting for blood, _wanting_ more.

I can't _control it._

It's too strong; the urge to kill.

Like now, as my left clawed hand purges inside the very eye sockets of a poor innocent person.

I didn't need this.

Yet I _wanted_ to do it.

My father doesn't know; and I'd like to keep it that way.

Forever and eternity.

By myself.

As I had always suffered alone.

* * *

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

"Dude," Carapace called, entering swiftly into the window of a dark apartment.

Adrien looked up at Nino, pupils decreased in size. "What is it?"

Nino winced as he took a look at Adrien's stained cheek of red, throwing him a saddened look. "Let's go. We've done enough."

Adrien narrowed his eyes then turned to the carcass that lay against the chair, and ripped his hand away from the now gaping holes. "Where's Le Paon?" Adrien asked, turning back to Nino with the same glare he always wore.

Nino reached for the small bag to his side and threw it onto the floor, pushing it a bit with his foot to shuffle it closer to Adrien's leg. "He left. Said he needed to take care of some business with this woman."

Chat Noir looked down at the object, and peered at it. "What's this?"

Nino coughed onto his hand, his green eyes travelling to the beaten body. "Some cash. Since y'know.. Your daddy doesn't give you enough money."

Chat Noir scowled and looked up to meet his eyes. "Keep it. It was meant for you anyways."

Nino frowned, and looked away from his scary gaze. "Should I split it with Paon?"

Chat Noir shrugged and wiped off some of the blood still stuck on his cheek, attempting to clean off the recent tragedy. "Your choice. I only came here for the blood."

Nino sighed. "Alright. I'll just send him half of the ten thousand, then. I'll give Kim the other half."

Adrien remained silent, and headed for the window, about ready to jump off.

Nino followed suit, arms crossed in undeniable fear. "Yo, dude. Are you..stable enough?"

Adrien scowled deeply, not bothering to turn his head around. "I seem to be. Now, drop it. Let's go." He muttered before gripping the edge of the window, and throwing himself out.

Nino said nothing as he watched him leave, dropping himself down right along with him, following the black trail he left behind as he jumped and ran.

* * *

Marinette bit her lip as her hand trembled to hold onto the handle of the beige purse bag.

It rustled against her arm as she walked along the vacant sidewalks of the opening night, it's silence mocking her with small sounds of impending doom.

Marinette waited at the cross light, her worried eyes glancing up at the orange light from the stop hand.

At the sudden turn of white, she grinned to herself as she crossed the street, in a hurry to get to her house on time.

You see, she had an important errand to do at her workplace, and it wasn't until now that she had gotten off.

It was almost midnight.

She sighed to herself as she checked the time one more time, the time reading _11:53_.

Powering down her phone, she placed it back into her purse and looked around, her mind wandering.

Maybe she should've asked Alya or Chloe for a ride. It would've been much faster and safe, and less stressful.

But then again, bothering her friends is the last thing she would want to do.

"Yeah, of course," A male voice spoke up from the roadway she was heading towards, an unknown fear lurching up inside her stomach.

Casually, she breathed in and out, turning the corner at an effect to maybe avoid the person from beforehand.

Though sadly, they ended up meeting eachother's eyes, blue along with blue.

Marinette, after about a millisecond of eye contact, averted her eyes from the sudden blue-haired man, beginning to walk quickly with her silver and golden braces clicking against her purse.

The guy stared after her, his hand still holding his phone against his ear. Eyes narrowed, his blank expression changed to one of astonishment, still trailing after her disappearing figure.

" _Luka_?"

The guy ripped his eyes forcefully away from her, and turned back around to keep walking. "Yeah, sorry?"

The person on the other phone kept talking, and he left the area, walking forwardly with the image of the girl still there.

* * *

Marinette quickly exit the scene, mind still in alert as well as her eyes.

Breathing deeply, her still trembling hands reached for her phone inside her purse.

Now, still surprised, she realized it was only _11:55_ , only two minutes had passed with her in panic.

Why was time so quick?

She turned it off once more and again placed it inside her purse, walking off into the streets.

Who was that man?

And why did he seem familiar?

Marinette shook her head. No matter. It was just another stranger like everyday: though he seemed a bit off.

Brushing away her thoughts of that man, her low-heeled boots kept walking towards the direction of her home, click clacking all the way there.

Tired, she waited at yet another cross light, cars now passing with their lights on.

Marinette frowned to herself.

It was funny, ironic. You expect a night to be calm and quiet, yet there is very much action going on.

At every hour, at every second.

No peace.

No rest.

Just... _movement._

The light changed to red, the sign changing to a white crossing man.

She smiled to herself as she walked by the street, hurriedly getting into the other side, awaiting another seemingly empty street.

Looking back, her steps stopped as she watched the cars pass, the colors reminding her of the lights she used to keep up inside her room.

She missed the bakery.

It was so empty now with only her father living there.

Before she could think anymore of her family, she kept walking, turning her head to look at the familiar apartment building that awaited her.

" _I wonder what Juleka and Rose are planning once I got home?_ ' She thought to herself happily.

They had always gifted her with moral and physical support, to which she appreciates.

Though they would always bring in at least one cupcake; _every day._

Even if it was excess, it was still nice of them to think of her while she was away.

It was good.

* * *

Carapace jumped across, skidding a bit to meet his level. "You good?"

Chat Noir nodded, fumbling a bit with his tail. "Yeah." He muttered, looking away.

"Are you heading home?" Carapace asked, arms crossed with interest.

"Yeah." He answered all the same, not meeting his eyes.

' _I'm not good. I still need **more**_.'

Carapace sighed. "Alright. Be sure to go home safely." He mumbled, already turning to prepare himself to jump off, though he waited for his reply.

Chat Noir turned to him, blank faced.

Carapace noticed the look in his eyes, and inhaled sharply as he stepped back a bit with a worried expression replacing his fond one. His eyes looked wild; animal like.

A sudden, gleaming, canine grin spread across his face, the smile matching the evil glint in his eyes. "I don't need to be careful. I _am_ the need to be careful."

* * *

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief when she pulled out her keys from her purse, right before she pulled out her phone to check the time once more.

It dinged _11:56_ , and she no longer was upset of arriving home or not.

She made it, safe and sound.

Or at least, she _thought_ she did.

"Hello, sweet honey," A curling voice said from next to her, sounding low and scratchy.

Marinette ignored the comment, suspecting it was someone else they were talking to. No need to intervene someone else's weird conversations.

A rough hand grasped her left elbow and she stiffened, almost dropping her keys in the process.

At the sudden contact, her head slowly turned to meet the eyes of a man, seeming to be in his late to mid 30's. "How are you this fine..evening?"

The scent of alcohol reached her nose, and she recoiled, pulling her arm away. "Do I know you, sir?" She asked, stepping away from the man's reach.

The man, not seeming to recognize common sense, stepped closer, leaning against the gate door she was _supposed_ to go into. "Oh yeah, maybe." He responded casually, grinning with his half-lidded eyes. "You look good."

Marinette cursed in her head. "Thank you for the compliment, though, if you wouldn't mind," She pointed at the door, "I'd like to head inside please."

The man furrowed his brow, the grin dropping from his face. "Aw shucks, girlie. You don't wanna spend time out here? With me?"

Marinette's mouth formed a thin line. "With all due respect, Sir, I don't have the time to be with you at the moment." She told him, stepping a bit more back when his expression changed from sympathetic to one of anger.

"What? That-That's bull-crap. You know you can, you know." He slurred, moving his body a bit closer.

Marinette paled. This was not going according to plan. "No, Sir, I cannot. Please, step aside, I need to head in." She tried moving around him to get to the door now, since he removed himself when he had approached her.

Though, when she tried to, his body blocked her way. "Sir-"

His hands reached her forearms, holding one of them down as his grin returned to his face. "Aw c'mon, miss. It'll-It'll just be a little while."

Marinette scowled and tried pulling her arm away once more, but his grip had tightened. "Let go of me!" She hissed, pulling her hand away.

The man only responded by holding onto her other free hand, his face lowering awfully close to hers.

This was making her feel vulnerable, and disgusted.

She scowled deeply as her right leg lifted up somewhat to step her heeled foot onto his own bare ones, which resulted in a small cry of pain as the man let loose of her.

At this advantage, Marinette brought her leg up to dismiss a sharp intake on his manhood, which again, made him cry out in another type of displeasure.

"Ah!" He cried, holding his midsection, "You," he rasped, stepping back, "You bitch!"

Marinette frowned at the name call, and quickly headed for the gate door in order to head inside quickly and call the police. She didn't want a man harasser around this neighborhood; still running free.

Though, he managed to get a hold of her, even if it seemed that he was still in dire pain.

He held onto her and pushed her back against the gate, attempting to hit and buckle at her.

Even if she was witty, the man's surprising strength held her down, and one of his swings towards her managed to undo her ponytail, as well as smudge some of the light coat of lipstick she put on in that morning.

Desperately, she tried to move to the side and kick at him, hoping she was able to hurt him in the same spot once more.

It seemed that luck was on her side today, for she had managed to kick him hard enough in the shin to let go immediately. Without hesitation, she swung her leg upwards to his manhood once more, and connected her keys to his the closest body part she could reach.

After jabbing the keys into his upper arm, she retracted them and pushed him back to open the gates with the very same key she stabbed him with.

Though, it was no use. In her panicked state, she kept fumbling and missing the keyhole, which ran her out of time.

This time, the alcoholic man began to limp at her, still clutching his arm.

She gasped and turned the other way, backing up against the bricked all of the apartment building.

Luckily, his movements were slow, so she could easily run off somewhere else. This would make him walk away, and she could then call the authorities once he leaves.

In an effort, she managed to dodge the grab of the limping man to run off towards the back, where the streets were empty and dark.

Marinette almost slapped herself. Of all things she could do, she just _had_ to run into these types of places. There was at least a few cars she could hide behind, though.

Swiftly and silently, she went behind a van, her head peeking through the black-stained windows.

Her mouth almost released a scream at what she saw.

* * *

After Carapace had left, Adrien had headed in the opposite direction from his home.

Instead, he strolled throughout the city, looking for anything to do; or in his case, _murder._

He wasn't desperate enough to head into the streets on broad car light, stopping and killing the passengers inside the remaining cars. But he was desperate to have one last ' _mouse_ ' as he'd like to call it.

As he lingered around the roof, he looked from above all around, at each corner of the very building he stood on.

There was nothing there but cars.

Growling, his pupils thinned even more, and he left the area that was most populated.

He headed for the suburbs, where houses and apartments were rented or bought from. There was usually no activity there, but maybe if he caught himself lucky, he could kill someone easily there without much hesitation.

There would not be any witnesses around.

His scowling lips curled slightly upwards at the thought, and he headed a bit more into the place before scouting.

Something brown and mushy caught his eye, coming from a dulled white light from some apartment building.

It looked like the figure was walking awkwardly, and alone. And it seemed to also be his next easy catch.

His eyes lingered at the mush figure for about a few seconds before he headed down into the street, taking out about two of the cameras with one swipe.

He also took out the light that the being had walked under, as well as another camera that was hidden under the balcony.

After making sure there weren't anymore, he silently creeped up on the still limping figure, his clawed hands itching for a scratch.

"I'll-I'll kill you...bitch!" Chat heard, to which he cringed at. The voice sounded unpleasant to both his real ears and cat ears, which only made the goal to kill him worsen.

It wasn't until he got a few feet forwards that Chat had finally pounced, bringing the man down with one jab of his claws to his head.

His hand ran down to the side of the man's ear, leaving a sickening blood trail as it went.

The man seemed to be too much in shock to understand what just happened, even in his drunken state.

The man was panting all of a sudden, eyes wide in alarm as his pounding head turned to look up at who attacked him.

Sure enough, the man screamed upon noticing it was Chat Noir, the most known and feared criminal in the city of Paris.

Chat gave the man an annoyed expression at the scream, and ever so slowly dipped his finger right into the man's throat.

The man began to gargle and roll his eyes back, his mouth open but unable to make sound.

Chat watched with some interest, slight boredom in his eyes. He noticed the mans beeping watch, and said nothing when the time beeped: _11:59_.

He decided that this kill had been wasted, and he quickly slit the man's main artery to get rid of him quicker.

Turning to the back of the apartment building, he saw about two more cameras, and knocked both of them down with one crushing swipe.

As the last camera fell, that's when he heard it.

The skidding scratch noise of a shoe against asphalt.

Even if the man was still gargling and spilling out blood, he still heard it, loud and clear.

Steadily, his bored expression now spiked interest, and he approached the area where the sound had mostly came from.

There, he saw a woman, a woman that was trembling in utmost fear.

* * *

Marinette cursed to herself at the noise she made.

Her heart dropped when he turned around, and her hands began to shake and sweat against the cold metal of the car.

When he began to walk, Marinette almost let out a scream, but managed to suppress it from convincing thoughts.

' _Don't scream. Don't scream. He'll know you're there.'_

Her body froze in place, paralyzed when she saw the now dilated pupils of the killer Chat Noir.

His cool eyes examined her from head to toe, and she could not do anything but tremble.

It was scaring her; so much in fact, that she could swear that she were about to pass out.

She doesn't want to die, not now. ' _My papa will be devastated. He'll probably hurt himself even more now that I'm gone too.'_

His face remained blank. Then, almost as if as fast as light, he appeared in front of her, his hands roughly grasping her bare forearms in a painful way.

She refused to let out a below of pain, and refused to let herself go.

"You saw everything, correct?" He asked, face still blank as his hands gripped her even tighter.

Marinette had nothing to say but the truth, since now he would know. "Y-yes," she breathed, eyes almost watering.

Chat Noir was alarmed by her honesty. Then, his eyes narrowed. "You will keep this to yourself, and yourself only. If you dare tell anyone about the event that took place here, I will personally end you with one slice through your throat." He hissed, claws almost digging into her skin.

She nodded dumbly, suppressing a whimper and a tear.

Letting go of her, he pushed her down, glaring. "I'll let you go for tonight. Only because I've grown bored of playing around. Do not, I repeat," He lowered his face close to hers, his emotions refusing to feel pity on her blue, luscious eyes, "Do. Not. Say. _Anything._ "

And with that, he jumped off, leaving her on the floor, with smudged blood staining on her wrists.

Looking down, she watched the way a thick droplet of blood ran down her wrist, stopping and curving towards her other side, staining her clothing.

Her eyes lingered at the droplet, the image now burned within her mind.

* * *

A/N: **_Woot. Hope you enjoyed this, took me a lil' bit. Btw, if you want to read the old version of this story, I'd gladly send you the unfinished cut. Hopefully none of you are mad at me for cutting the other short.._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	2. Lingering Thoughts

Chapter 2: Lingering Thoughts

 **Rating:** (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings:** MariChat, Adrienette, Nalya

A/N: **_Um, yeah, hi. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, kiddos. Remember, I love you. Not because you review or favorite or follow, but because sometimes people need a lil' more love in the world. Hopefully I did this right, lol._**

* * *

About three and a half weeks passed since that incident had taken place.

And since then, Marinette had kept her mouth shut. Just as he had said.

Throughout the day, the night, work, college, phone calls from friends and family members... _all._ She had said not _one_ word, and had not even thought or mentioned it.

Or _him_ , either.

Even if, those thoughts still lingered inside her mind.

It seemed that she was being held captive of some sort; feeling as if he was watching her with each move she did each day, each hour; each _second_.

And each night she returned from work, she had a sinking feeling of dread he'll appear before her once again, and _actually_ get rid of her that time.

It was eating at her, and it was terrible that she had no one to talk to about it.

Because she _knew_ , he'd _know_.

* * *

An alarm had woken her up, her eyes fluttering to open. She yawned and stretched on her bed, tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

Easily, she grabbed her phone and pressed the 'dismiss alarm' button on it, and gently placed it down.

Though, she picked it up again quickly as she reread the alarm she dismissed.

 _It was the fourth one that set off._

She internally screamed, and took off for the bathroom in order to change quickly into her uniform. Luckily, she had prepared herself the night before; taking a shower and leaving her clothing set for the day.

After coming out of the bathroom, Marinette rushed quickly to place her belongings inside her purse, applying only a tiny layer of lip gloss to her lips before heading out in a rush.

She had woken up late once again, and she only hoped that she wouldn't arrive to study late again.

Three tarty's isn't exactly a good thing to have on your record.

In an effort to arrive to work early, she walked rapidly (almost running), towards her destination, scowling to herself as the many people of Paris ran into her.

She said about more than 100 sorry's on her way, _truly_ , because she was accidentally running into them.

Nobody seemed to hear her apologies, for they only scowled and glared at her.

Huffing from the excess speed of her walk, Marinette stopped at a cross light as she desperately pressed at a button on the post, her flats tapping against the floor impatiently.

Her mind was stressed for being late once again, and she regretted staying up to watch her favorite show that only played at 11/10c.

"You seem to be in a rush." A seemingly familiar voice spoke up beside her, and she couldn't help but turn around to find a gorgeous, green-eyed blonde staring right at her.

 _Why did he look familiar?_

She only stared at him for a few seconds, before responding, "I am." As the light changed, she lightly jogged to the other side in order to cross quickly.

Once she reached the other side, she resumed her fast pace, somewhat hoping that whoever that was would've left already.

Though, in all surprise, he hadn't.

"Where are you heading to?" He asked her, walking at her pace with ease. That question struck her that he was excitingly interested.

Marinette lightly jumped at his question, and hesitated to answer.

At her hesitation, something seemed to instantly click, and his soft smile was replaced by a regretful one. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so personal. You don't have to answer me, haha.."

Marinette's creased brows softened at his apology. "It's..okay." She turned to look up at a short building, reading _F_ _ashion_ _Emergencies_ , "I'm going there." She nodded, turning to him afterwards.

The blonde seemed to brighten. "Really?" He asked her, surprised, "That's really cool! I study there too."

Marinette's eyebrows raised up in surprise. "I've never seen you there before."

The blonde chuckled at her. "That's because I study at a separate place. There's usually nobody around in my area." He told her, catching a glimpse on how suspicious she had gotten.

"So..you're telling me that you _study_ , at..Let me guess, the Silenced Lounge?"

Adrien nodded.

"But only professionals are at that area. And you told me that you _study_ there." Marinette explained, narrowing her eyes slightly.

The blonde chuckled again. "I don't think you know who I am, then."

Marinette shook her head. "No. Sorry, I don't."

He looked shocked for a moment, his happy expression faltering. Then, he grinned, for real this time. "I'm Adrien Agreste. Son of Gabriel Agreste Fashion Enterprises."

Marinette stared at him dumbfound, and almost tripped on a holed concrete on the floor from doing so. "You-" She looked up at a conveniently placed billboard, "You are _the_ Adrien Agreste?"

Adrien nodded as his fingers began to play with a loose thread of his black shirt. He wanted to see how she would react like. Usually, when people were told that he was Adrien Agreste, they would flip out, and literally _demand_ a picture with them. It was annoying, so he rarely said anything whenever he would be around a crowded area. Nobody seemed to notice him if he kept quiet, or if he wore a hood to cover himself.

But today, he figured that maybe he could go out for a walk, _without a hood_ , and it turns out, it wasn't a very bright idea.

Before he had intended to talk to her, many people began to scream out that, ' _Oh my god, it's Adrien Agreste!'_ At about _7:00_ in the _morning._

He only hoped that she wouldn't react like that; for some reason. Even if his objective was to kill her.

Marinette stopped dead in her tracks, continuously staring at him as he only stared back with a warm smile.

Marinette shook her head. "Huh. And here I thought you looked familiar. Well," She held out her hand for him to shake, completely forgetting that she was running late, "Nice to meet you . I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of Tom Dupain, the Baker." She whispered, because there were a few people staring at them with interest, and she knew what it felt like to be rushed at with screaming heads. That was once upon a time though, before her mother..

Adrien was caught off guard by such maturity. And the fact that this was _Marinette Dupain Cheng_ , _the_ Marinette Dupain Cheng. The daughter of that famous baker...

He took her hand, giving her a small smile. "A pleasure." A tingly feeling was felt between the two, and they both stared down at their hands touching, before pulling away.

"Sorry to cut this short though," He began, walking as she followed, "We might be late."

"Oh!" She perked up, eyes widening, "You're right!" She began to walk quicker than his normal pace, now completely forgetting that he was there.

In a flash, he could've sworn her earrings had shined for just a second.

' _Kill...her.. Kill her...before she says **something**.'_

Adrien felt the ringing in his head of that same ratchet voice, and looked down at his ring.

He wasn't so sure he could do it now.

* * *

Marinette finished ordering some of her notes and papers inside her drawer, before grabbing a pastel pink notebook and placing it inside her purse.

She waved goodbye at her instructer, to which the woman waved back at her.

As she exit the building, she couldn't help but turn around to check and see if he would come out, but shrugged and turned back around when he didn't.

It was sort of early today that she had gotten out, since it _was_ _7:00_ O'Clock.

And Adrien _had_ said while they entered that he usually got out at _7:00_. Seems pretty odd that he hadn't today.

Shouldering her purse, she continued to walk home, smiling to herself that it wasn't the dead of night.

Then, her phone rang.

She instantly took it out and read the caller ID, smiling to herself at who it was. She clicked the answer button, and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hey Alya."

" _Wassup, Girl! How have you been_?" Alya instantly greeted, practically screaming into the phone screen from the other line.

Marinette winced at the loud volume, but smiled nonetheless. "I've been doing.. _fine._ What about you? How is journalism going?"

Marinette heard Alya sigh. " _I'm seriously regretting taking journalism. There's so much typing! Girl, you have no idea._ "

Marinette giggled. "I can't imagine. Hopefully you get less work and make it through."

" _Thanks, girl. By the way,"_ Alya coughed, " _Has Chloe or Alix called you at all?_ "

Marinette physically nodded, "Yeah. Both of them had. Like, two weeks ago."

" _Oh good. Can you update me on how they're doing? Cuz I don't think I have a second available call for like, the rest of the week."_

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully as she scanned the streets for any suspicious activity. She found none, _yet._ "Chloe had told me that she made it into beauty school, and Alix told me that she almost broke her leg trying to skate across a ramp and into the other side of the street." Marinette told her, noticing a black swift on top of the rooftops.

" _I swear, I'm going to kill them both for forgetting to call me. If you don't mind, I'll need to go, because my time is up, and my boss for sure will yell at me if he knows I'm wasting my time."_

Marinette smiled. "It's okay, just be sure to be careful!" Marinette told her happily, still staring at the top of the rooftop to see if anything else was going on up there.

" _Oh darling, for sure. Though, I can't really make any promises!"_

Marinette frowned as she stared up, her eyes catching a glimpse of a bright green. "Yeah.." Marinette agreed, stopping her walking.

" _Well, bye. And, you be careful too. I don't want you dying on me yet! You still owe me those five dollars"_ Alya joked, before cutting off the line.

Marinette placed her phone back into her purse and decided to ignore the movement, and continued her walk with the conversation with Alya now forgotten.

She decided that the movement might have been a stray cat, and that it might've been lost.

Though, then again, it could have been something else; and it would be best if she were to keep caution. Good thing she had her hidden pepper spray inside her purse.

In the silence of night, she could've sworn she heard a small gust of wind behind her, followed by a barely audible foot landing.

"I do believe that you heard my warnings, didn't you? How foolish of you to walk out at night, _alone._ "

Her head whipped around as she inhaled sharply, her heart dropping as she saw Chat Noir standing there with a twisted smile.

It was in _broad s_ _treetlight_ too, instead of anywhere else where the light failed to reach.

Marinette stared at him, eyes widened. "Chat Noir.." She breathed, her plump lips parting.

Chat Noir's smile remained. "Glad you know me, sweetheart."

She swallowed as her brows knitted together. "Why are you still pursuing me?" She asked him, knowing well enough what the answer was, but asking anyway.

Chat Noir only grinned. "To make sure that rats like you won't say _anything_ to _anybody._ Since a pretty flower can convince any bee to believe."

Marinette's cheeks heated at the all knowing compliment, but she was still slightly afraid of what he wanted. That comment sounded... _weird._ "Excuse me? I-" She swallowed as she tried backing away, but he kept getting closer, "I don't know if you have anything _right_ -"

"Of course I _do._ " Chat Noir interrupted, grinning mischievously as her eyes only widened. _'She's still scared. Kill her..._ ' His thoughts were beginning to convince him. "I don't suppose you yourself know that you're looks won't affect anyone?" He asked, staring deeply into her frightened blue eyes.

Marinette seemed to redden, even at a compliment from the most hunted villain in Paris. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice a low whisper.

Chat Noir shrugged. "You tell me, oh princess."

' _Kill her..NOW.'_ He winced a bit at the high voice.

Marinette shook her head as she tried to back away, her hand out to signal him to stop, "Just _please,_ leave me alone, I don't-"

"You don't what? Let me guess," His smile fell to a scowl, " _Die?"_ He began his walk towards her, going as near as he could that she wouldn't be able to back away. "Do tell me," he, again, refused to feel pity for her, "What is this beautiful reason you don't want to die?"

Marinette held her breath as his clawed hand began to brush over her cheek. His face was blank, but his eyes said _everything._ It seemed that he was toying with her, _trying_ to kill her even quicker. But then...it seemed that he didn't want to. As far as she knew, he'd never kept at it this long to play around.

"My father would be devastated," She found herself saying, even if she made it her life that she wasn't going to say anything, "If he'd knew that his daughter would be gone too, he'd hurt himself." Marinette refused to think about her father suffering, for it could bring tears to her eyes that she didn't want to show, "And I don't want the most beloved person in my life to cry over someone who didn't deserve it." She whispered, her voice cracking a bit as she continued to stare into his eyes.

It seemed that he had been surprised, for his green eyes had widened a bit as his grin stayed intact. For a second, she saw his eyes flash with hurt, seeming as if he related to her somehow.. But then, in a flash, his weakness had faded, and again, he stared at her with the same twisted frown.

It looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped himself.

" _Ahhh!"_ A woman from across the street screamed, pointing at both of them under another light. " _It's Chat Noir! He's here!"_

Her cry had caused an awakening around the area, where lights inside the apartment buildings and small houses turned on.

Chat Noir instantly scowled and pushed Marinette away before effortlessly jumping to the other side to scratch at the woman's cheek for saying something.

Marinette gasped in alarm as she tried to cross the street to help the poor woman.

It seemed that with that Chat Noir had said nothing and left, right before everyone began to pool out of their apartments.

Marinette was now beside the poor woman, taking off her white jacket to place it onto her wound.

"Why.." The woman whispered to her as the people around them took pictures and others murmured and talked, " _Why didn't he hurt...you?_ "

Marinette's eyes widened at the woman, before she went unconscious from the shock.

That got Marinette thinking.

' _Why hadn't he?'_

* * *

A/N: _**Well. Here's the second chapter. Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Toodles~**_

 _ **Ana.**_


	3. 12:00 AM

Chapter 3: 12:00 AM

 **Rating:** (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings:** MariChat, Nalya, Adrienette

A/N: _**Hm.**_

* * *

Marinette stared at her clock in slight fear, the clock itself reading _11:59 PM._

She shivered as her body turned over to her side, facing her plain colored wall.

' _Why didn't he hurt you..?_ '

Marinette bit her lip and shut her eyes closed, trying to forget the sight of that woman in pain.

 _Trying to forget what that woman had asked her._

It was eating at her, and it had begun to take control of her.

Why hadn't Chat Noir killed her?

For sure, at least, _now_ he would've.

But he kept her alive.

And she doesn't know why.

And for some stupid reason, she's scared.

She's never been scared. Never in her life; the only emotions that would even resemble fear would be her anxiousness and nervousness whenever she would turn in an assignment.

But this..this _was fear_.

And it wasn't a feeling she wanted.

Why her? Of all people in Paris, why had Chat Noir not killed her yet?

All the other's had been good and gone.

What about her?

Did she do something to stop him from doing so?

Or was he just playing around with her-and that he'll end up searching up her home and end up arriving and killing her in her sleep-

Marinette turned her body back around to face the clock once again.

It read _12:00 AM_.

Marinette released a sigh and closed her eyes, not before looking out her window.

There was nothing there, but a single rose.

* * *

Adrien ran a hand through his soft blonde locks of hair, exhaling a sigh of frustration as he sat down alone in the dining room, looking at his plate of vegetables with sadness.

"You look pathetic." A voice piped up from beside him, as a hand reached over to take his plate of untouched food away from him.

Adrien looked up innocently, then glared at a grinning man with cat ears on top of his head. "What do you want, Plagg?" Adrien mumbled, looking back down to the now empty space of the long table.

Plagg shrugged and walked away, arriving at a food stand wagon, placing the plate on top of there. "Can't I judge you in peace?"

Adrien rolled his eyes and stood up, pushing his chair. Turning around, he began to head into the main hall, in order to go back up to his room to maybe think alone in peace.

The clinking of plates were heard, and Plagg once again spoke up, voice curling with ferocity. "You let the girl go."

Adrien halted, and widened his eyes. He snapped his head back to Plagg, catching a glimpse of the stoic expression of his before it returned back to a smile of greed. "What are you talking about?" Adrien asked him, narrowing his eyes.

Plagg snorted and waved his hand in the air mockingly. "You know who I'm talking about," His cat like eyes lighted with some sort of hope, "The baker's girl."

Adrien's mouth formed a thin line, going quiet.

"What," Plagg snickered a bit as he leaned onto the cart, "You thought I wasn't going to find out?"

Adrien scowled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "You suck at lying, kid." He walked around the table and approached him, now face to face. "Don't tell me you have a fling with that girl?"

Adrien couldn't help but turn slightly red as he stepped back. Any mention of some sort of 'romance' thing always brought up the same reaction. "You're full of shit." Adrien snarled, expression returning to normal.

Plagg shrugged and went back to his place, where he began to take the cart out the door towards his direction. "You know I am, kiddo," Plagg told him casually, that grin still on him. "Though, at least I'm not being all moody about it like you are."

With an annoyed expression, Adrien watched him leave with the stupid grin still staining his face, not once dropping it. "Fucking Cat." He muttered to himself and walked after him, quickly passing him as he tried to ignore the mischievous look Plagg was giving him.

"You feel pity for a girl who you're trying to end," Plagg yelled out as Adrien quickly climbed the stairs, "Doesn't sound very romantic type to me."

Adrien bristled but didn't comment on anything, and only headed upstairs to his room in an effort to let the anger go. He knew Plagg wasn't meaning anything he said; it was just who he was in general. And what he was, was a huge dick.

* * *

Plagg dropped his grin when Adrien disappeared into the upper hallway, releasing a breath he was holding to his dear life to.

His grin was replaced by a frown, and he dejectedly headed towards the kitchen area, opposite from Adrien's direction. ' _That girl is my key to Tikki.'_ Plagg thought to himself as the cart opened the doors, entering in himself. ' _She has the same vibe Tikki has. Tikki **must** have done something to her..'_

Plagg flashed a grin at one of the cooks, who saluted him back as he exit to the empty part of the kitchen, where some of the other butlers and carts were.

' _Please, god, let Tikki come back to me_.'

"Hi..Plagg.."

Plagg looked up at to find a curly purple hair, along with a curled antenna. He grinned at Nooroo, who seemed to be shaking in place. "Jeez, Nickel, what the bonkers is up with you?"

Nooroo swallowed thickly and looked around, as if he were about to tell a secret that he didn't want to. "Master screamed at me again.."

Plagg heaved a sigh. "Don't tell me you forgot to bring him his pills again.."

Nooroo shook his head. "No, no," Plagg noticed how his eyes had gotten watery, "He got mad for not informing him of his son..."

Plagg stayed quiet.

"I forgot to ask you how he was..." Nooroo whimpered, fidgeting with his hands.

Plagg stared at him blankly. "Couldn't you have just lied to him and say that he was fine?" Plagg offered, raising a hand to prove his point.

Nooroo sighed and slumped his body in a dramatic way to represent he was upset. "Lying would be a terrible sin to do."

Plagg face-palmed. "You and your religious antics.." Plagg gave him a look, "Couldn't you have just gone to ask Adrien instead?"

Nooroo shook his head, beginning to tremble. "Oh no no," Nooroo whispered, "He's too scary for me.."

Plagg's eyes softened. "Look Nickel," Plagg bumped the cart with his hip in order to go with the others, "He's not as scary as he seems to be. I swear-"

"Don't swear-"

"Yeah, whatever," Plagg deadpanned, "He's wayyyy nicer than pops." Plagg informed him, assuring him that Adrien was a better man than his father.

Nooroo frowned. "But I thought you said he killed-"

Plagg clamped a hand over his mouth, "Shhh," Plagg looked around and waved at a bald butler staring at them weirdly, "Don't say that out loud." Plagg hissed, turning to Nooroo who nodded quickly in response.

"Sorry," Nooroo breathed as Plagg removed his hand from his mouth, "I forgot."

Plagg grinned. "It's cool, Nickel. Hey," Plagg wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him beside him, "Let's talk somewhere else eh? I'll ask Adrien to get you some of those berries you love so much."

Nooroo grinned sadly as his drooped eyes brightened, and walked beside Plagg as they headed upstairs towards Adrien's room.

* * *

Adrien shivered as his alluring eyes stared out his big window, the dark night sky mocking him with the bits of lights adorned within it.

His body jumped when he heard a knock come from his door, and he reluctantly stood up to go answer it.

Opening up the door, his expression formed into one of surprise when he saw his father's server at his door. "You..what does my father want?" Adrien asked, face blank.

Nooroo flinched at the soft tone of his, and Adrien raised a brow.

"Sorry," another voice piped up and Adrien groaned when he recognized it, "He doesn't talk that much."

Adrien glared as Plagg's head popped up from Nooroo's shoulder, a Cheshire grin in his place. "Okay, what do you two want?" Adrien asked, a bit more angry this time.

Nooroo swallowed and gave him a timid grin, "We...we were just wondering how you were doing.." Nooroo squeaked, and Plagg had to stop himself from snickering at his fear.

Adrien's brows softened. "Why?" Adrien's eyes narrowed suddenly, "Don't tell me my father sent you two. Because if he did-"

"Jeez, we're concerned for you kid, calm your tits." Plagg muttered, face expressionless as Adrien's countenance changed.

"My father didn't say anything?"

Plagg shook his head, and grabbed Nooroo's head to make him shake it as well. "Nah, man." Plagg grinned and pushed Nooroo inside as Adrien allowed entry, "We were worried about you."

Adrien crossed his arms and snorted. "I mean, Nooroo maybe, but I doubt _you_ were worried about me."

' _You don't know a lot of things, Adrien,_ ' Plagg thought to himself as he casually sat down on a big cushioned rocking chair.

Nooroo stood up, arms folded to his chest as he stared at Adrien nervously.

"Anyway," Plagg stretched and leaned his head on his hand as he gazed at Adrien, "What's up with you and Muffin?"

Adrien sat on his bed and raised a confused brow. "Muffin?"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Adrien scowled. "I have no Idea who you're referring to."

Plagg edged Nooroo, and chuckled. "C'mon, kiddo. Nooroo knows everything, be chill with him. He's an okay fellow."

Adrien inhaled sharply and turned to Nooroo, who flinched as Adrien's surprised eyes darted a look at him.

Nooroo held his arms to his face, shaking, "I'm so sorry, I'm-I wasn't supposed to know, I promise I won't-"

"Chillax, Nickel," Plagg told him, and Nooroo uncovered his face, "Adrien doesn't care."

Nooroo hesitantly turned to Adrien who was gazing at him blankly. "Just don't say anything," Adrien sighed, "Please don't. Not to my father, not to anyone," Adrien turned to Plagg and narrowed his eyes, "Who else did you tell?"

Plagg shrugged, and grinned. "Nobody else. Promise."

Adrien huffed and turned to Nooroo. "Is that why you came in here? To let me know that you know?"

Nooroo shook his head, frowning. "N-No, I was just worried about you.."

Adrien glared at him. "How can you be worried about me if we've never formally met before?"

Nooroo frowned. "Your father has always treated you badly," Nooroo whispered, and Adrien's eyes slightly enlarged, "I felt empathy because I knew how you felt. I was just concerned."

Adrien remained silent and turned to Plagg, who in return grinned at him like he always did.

Nooroo just stood there awkwardly, the silence of the dark room overwhelming him.

Then, Adrien let out a sigh, rubbing his face with his hands. "I'm tired." Adrien whispered, pulling down at his face, "I'm tired of thinking about this."

Plagg side smiled. "Tired about thinking of what? That she'll tell, or about _her_?"

Adrien's emerald eyes darkened. "I don't care if she tells or _not._ " Adrien said lowly, and Nooroo flinched, "And I don't care if I think about her. What I care, is that something's definitely wrong with me."

Plagg tsked. "You're only realizing that now? Jeesh kid and I thought I was slow."

"Shut up _, idiot,_ " Adrien hissed, "This is why I dislike telling you things."

Nooroo frowned as they discussed, feeling as if he should have a say in the matter. Though he was too scared to even bat an eye.

"I never asked for you to tell me what was wrong with you," Plagg raised a brow, "I already know _that._ I just asked you how your new maid was doing."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I decided to keep my mouth shut. Leave, cat."

Plagg chuckled. "I don't think I'm the cat here, buck-o," Plagg stood up from his chair and grabbed Nooroo by the arm, "I'm not a liar."

Adrien clamped his mouth shut tightly, as Plagg purposely made his way to the door slowly. He knew Adrien would pop in the way, he was just waiting for it to happen.

It was a simple thing.

"I don't know why I can't kill her."

' _Bingo.'_

Plagg turned around, pretending to be shocked. "Naw, really?"

Adrien threw him an annoyed look.

"Why's that?" Plagg asked, grin returning to his face.

"I just said I don't _know._ " Adrien huffed angrily, clenching the bed sheets, "That's why I'm telling you this-It's because I don't _know._ "

"Maybe...Maybe it's because you're not planning your time right enough to kill..her?" Nooroo spoke up, and Plagg stared at him in surprise.

Adrien seemed to grow quiet at that.

"Wow," Plagg grinned and slapped his back affectionately, "Good thinking, Nickel."

"Maybe." Adrien muttered, looking out his window. "Every time the voice convinces me, and _every time_ I'm about ready to do it, something else breaks off that chain."

Plagg smiled. "Sucks to be you."

Adrien sighed. "I'm not sure if I'll know how to end her life, I just don't want that stupid girl in my thoughts."

Plagg's grin widened, almost reaching from ear to ear. "Ah, so it's the girl you're thinking about."

"Shut up," Adrien hissed, turning his head at him, "You're not even helping."

Nooroo frowned. He hated contributing to death sentences.

"I have something in mind," Plagg crossed his arms and side-viewed Nooroo's curled purple hair.

"Then spit it out." Adrien muttered.

Plagg dropped his grin, and Adrien for a moment, was taken aback from such a lack of cheekiness. "Earn her trust, and then kill her." Plagg simply said, those mere words frosting his spine.

"What type of stupid plan is that? She'll never fall for that. I'm a _killer_ , do you expect a smart girl like her to _trust_ me?" Adrien snarled, waving his hands in the air.

"Nino and Nathanäel trust you. And they've seen you kill before." Plagg shrugged.

Adrien shook his head. "But that's because they- _we're_ criminals. They have the same powers as I do. Of course they'll trust me."

Plagg sighed. "I don't know what to tell ya buddy," He shooed Nooroo out the door as he turned around, "But that's the only option you have."

Plagg shut the door as he waved at Adrien, who now sat there once again, alone with his thoughts.

Then Plagg opened it again, with a sheepish smile on his face. "I forgot to ask, but uh," he looked around the room, "Do you know where you put the blueberries? Cuz' I promised Nooroo here..and it'll look bad on me if I don't promise him what I owe him."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Down the stairs, next to the Piano room."

Plagg winked and Adrien and finger-gunned him, to which Adrien cringed at, "Thanks, kid."

With that, he shut the door.

And Adrien sighed.

He considered his plan, but then shook his head.

' _Follow the plan...it's perfect..'_

Adrien groaned. "It's not going to work."

' _Follow it anyway. I know for a fact it will, imbecile. I know everything.'_

Adrien rolled his eyes and leaned his back to touch the soft spreadsheets of his bed. "You don't know everything."

' _Yes I do. It'll work. You'll kill her easily.'_

Adrien closed his eyes. "Why do you want me to kill so much? Just.." Adrien opened his eyes and took a look out his window as he sat back up again, "Why...?"

His inner voice began to laugh. ' _It isn't me who urges you to kill, my boy. It's **you.** '_

Adrien's fist clenched. "Then why am I struggling to make up my mind on whether to end that stupid girl or not?"

The gargling voice took a moment to answer, and Adrien began to think that it didn't really know everything. ' _It's a stupid answer..but your pathetic self probably feels pity for her.'_ It finally answered, and Adrien's eyes widened at the response.

Adrien felt a sharp pain in his chest, and he let out a gasp as his fist clenched and un-clenched. He gritted his teeth as he stared out the window, wondering where that pain had came from. "That's.." He let out a grunt as he held to his chest, "That's not possible.."

' _Oh it is.'_ The voice let out a low laugh, ' _And this is what it is.'_

Adrien stared out, trying to recover from the sudden sharp pain his body gave out. " _I need to get rid of her._ "

' _You should. But I know you won't.'_ There was a long pause until Adrien recovered as he tried standing up, ' _I'm just going to have to convince you.'_

Another pain shot from his chest, and he buckled to the floor.

' _Over and over again,'_ Adrien felt sweat beat at his forehead as he struggled to get up, ' _Until you finally accept it.'_

* * *

Nino dropped down quietly near a hidden area, then proceeded to look around to make sure there were no cameras or people around.

Once he knocked down a few two or so cameras that were planted along the buildings, he transformed back into his regular Nino self.

His green bracelet twinkled twice to signal that the transformation back was complete, and he grinned to himself as he exit the area; not before looking around a second time in order for him not to get jumped out of nowhere.

Out into the open streetlight, he turned and began walking along the sidewalk, taking out his earbuds to maybe listen to some music on his way back home. In order for people not to notice, it was needed for him to transform somewhere else where people wouldn't suspect where he lived. It would be terrible if someone saw him heading into his own apartment.

His eyes were peeled and alert, trying to see if he could scout or avoid any possible encounters with gangs or police. Even if he was one of the most highest ranking of super-villains, he still needed to keep his guard up in his civilian form. People could think he was an easy prey.

While walking, he managed to keep himself out of trouble, in both the authority and criminal side. Though, he was beginning to become a little bit suspicious when he noticed that there weren't many people around. Sure, he saw a few individuals enjoying their night, but other than that, it was completely empty.

Then it struck him. _This was Chat Noir's Area._

There was always a specific area where he would hunt in, and it puzzled Nino.

Why always in this place, where there were very few dark corners, and many light going around? It didn't make sense.

Nino took a good look around it now, and realized the many things he failed to notice before; like the very faint scratch marks against the higher and lower parts of the bricked walls, as well as days' old blood.

It didn't faze him, for he knew he'd seen worse whenever he would head out with Adrien. Whether it be in suit, or not. Though in suit, it'd be much more common for Adrien to go beyond his moral control.

And Nino hated it. He hated the fact that Adrien became that way; that he'd suddenly killed someone one day and decided he liked it. But Nino couldn't do anything. For it was who Adrien was now, and he doubted 100% that anyone would change him. Not even him, his best-est friend since toddlers, could convince Adrien to change. And plus, he didn't think he'd accept the fact that Adrien had killed many innocent. Forgiveness is an option, but acceptance is not on the list.

Nino shouldn't even be worrying again-it wasn't his say when he'd also killed. Though his count is minor compared to his friend; it he was afraid that he'll keep going.

But again, he can't do anything.

Not him, at least.

As his tired eyes scanned the streets once again, he looked behind him to check and see if anyone was there. He turned back around when there wasn't, slightly relieved there wasn't anyone there.

His eyes caught on to a figure that was in his pathway, and he peered at it to figure out who it might be.

He stared in surprise when he realized it was a girl with fiery hair, wearing a very revealing shirt, and what seemed to be Gabriel brand ripped skinny jeans.. Nino didn't recall a man such as Gabriel to create so modernly fashioned clothing. Though, then again, that man was as unpredictable like his son.

Upon closer approach, he gaped instinctively when he realized it was _Alya Cesaire,_ the daughter of Paris' most splendid chef. What was this piece of cake out at night for?

He noticed an orange little purse on the side of her left hip, opposite from where he could grab it swiftly from.

His eyes also caught sight of something else as well, glowing red- _a necklace_ , laced around her tanned neckline.

Curious, he decided to play around a little, maybe strike himself with a couple of bucks for the night. And that necklace maybe...

When they passed by each other, he shamelessly ran a hand along her bare arm, making her look up from her phone in oddness. He cringed a bit when he realized he touched her like a weird creep.

In order to brush it off, he grinned seductively at her, as she only stopped and looked him up and down with a face.

"What's a fine girl like you doing out this evening?" He asked her, removing his earbuds and stuffing them into his jean pocket.

Alya immediately changed her demeanor and snorted, leaning on her hip as she parted her hair from her shoulder. "I think you need to get some glasses, lil' boy," Alya replied, throwing him a grin.

His grin remained, and he ran a hand through his exposed hair to look intimidating, "I dunno, babe," He spoke, and Alya side-smirked, "I don't think I need em' to see such a gorgeous young woman like you." He literally had contact lenses.

"Watch your mouth, _babe,"_ Alya placed her phone inside her pocket, making sure to go slow as she brought her hand back out, "It'd be bad if something happened to it."

Nino caught onto what she was doing, and for a moment he forgot that his objective here was to steal her things. "Is that a threat..?" He chuckled, and she kept her triumphant smirk.

"Maybe it is. Or maybe," Her arms crossed over her chest and she caught him looking, "It's something else."

Nino was having trouble trying not to stare at her body, oddly. "And what might 'something else' be?" He asked her, stepping closer to her bubble.

Alya scrunched up her lips and seemed to pretend to ponder with thought, Nino watching with interest all the while.

Then, her burning eyes turned to him, and her grin returned back to her face. "Maybe this.." She whispered, stepping closer as she looked up, about ready to do _something._

Nino seemed to have forgotten what he was supposed to do, mostly because of what she was planning to do to him. And if he had to admit, it was making him anxious. He was a smooth talker, though he always seemed to grow uncomfortable around woman. Especially one's as bad as this- Alya.

His face grew scarlet as her own inched closer to his, and he excitedly awaited a kiss from her. Or so he thought..

Then, she stopped, centimeters away from his mouth. "I suggest you watch who you talk to too." Alya informed him, and she suddenly pulled his arm forward, as her hand pushed his upper body back, a foot behind both his feet.

He fell over and landed onto his back, with her on top of him with her tied up hair tickling his forehead. "Who're you trying to rob, _babe_?" She mockingly asked him, and his eyes widened with surprise, at her knowing what he was going to do. To be honest, he forgot the moment she came close to him.

Nino sighed, and looked lamentable away from her. "Aw, you got me, red," He whispered, hand twitching to the side of his pants, "You-uh-got me.."

Alya raised an unimpressed brow and grabbed his hand that was twitching, which caught him by surprise. "If you plan on robbing someone, try not to make it obvious." She whispered along his ear, running a shiver down his spine.

She rolled her eyes at him as she slowly got back up, parting away from his heated body. He was blushing, and he angrily eyed her with his dark colored cheeks.

Offering a hand, he took it anyway, eyes darting a look at her neck before looking back up at her again. "Be sure to steal better next time around." She recited, and turned back to head towards the direction she was headed.

Nino stared after her, dumbfounded, and cursed at himself when he turned back around to go back home.

Tonight wasn't his night.

* * *

A/N: **_Dang..I need to stop rushing._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	4. Lingering Emotions

Chapter 4: Lingering Emotions

 **Rating:** (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings:** MariChat, Nalya, Nath/Chloe

A/N: **_Jeez, planning these types of stories sure do take some time!_**

* * *

"I can't do this."

"And _why_ not?"

Adrien turned to Nino with a serious expression, motioning with his hands at himself, and then at the bakery. "I'm a model, _genius._ I can't eat sweets. It goes against my diet." Adrien told him clearly, and Nino scoffed.

"You can't just live off your entire life never trying a Choco-filled croissant, dude. Seriously, you're worse than Nath." Nino chuckled, opening the glass doors of the bakery and heading inside.

"If Father catches me here, he'd kill me." Adrien dreaded, heading along inside with him, hearing another jingle of a tiny bell above his head.

Nino rolled his eyes. "I think it's the other way around, here." Nino joked, and Adrien narrowed his eyes as he motioned him to be quiet.

Nino only shrugged, ignoring his over-exaggeration friend's orders.

"Good morning, gentlemen! What would you like today?" A cheery voice called out from in front of them, catching their attention.

They both turned to the girl in the front, and Adrien felt himself internally smirk.

The website _did_ mention she would work here. He felt dumb that he completely forgot.

"Don't you recognize me, Marinette?" Adrien offered out, acting innocent as his expression shifted to one of mocking 'shock'.

Nino turned back to Adrien and raised a brow, a bit concerned now for his friend. Since when did Adrien use his status to get what he wanted?

Marinette seemed to sweat out of how nervous she became, as she had forgotten who Adrien was. But after a few seconds, she seemed to recognize him by his eyes, as she could see the spark of the color emerald.

"Oh!" Marinette said aloud, smiling brightly now, "Adrien, right?" She asked timidly, her cheeks tainted with a bit of pink. She hoped she didn't embarrass herself.

"It's nice to speak to you again, Marinette. Have you met Nino, here?" Adrien asked her, and Nino waved awkwardly at her, a sheepish smile over his face.

Nino looked familiar. Well, she never saw him before, but what she's saying here is that Alya described to her someone like this the other night when she payed her a surprise visit. Though, this guy wore glasses in front of her, not hazel contacts like she said.

Marinette waved at Nino gleefully, "Nice to meet you, Nino! I'm sure being a DJ is quite hard work." Marinette said unintentionally, noticing the small card attached to his shirt.

Both Adrien and Nino gave each other a look, and secretly told themselves something in code. "How do you know I DJ?" Nino asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

Marinette smiled and pointed to his shirt. "You have an I.D attached to your shirt, Lahiffe." She said to him, and he looked down, and then partially glanced at Adrien as Adrien motioned for him to 'lay low' with his hands.

"Oh, wow, I'm so blind." Nino said robotic-like, and took off the card.

Adrien cleared his throat, and stepped up to the counter closer, acting innocent all the same. "I never knew you worked here, Mari. I thought you said you were an intern at Gabriel's...?" Adrien spoke up, a bit curious.

"Oh, I don't _work_ here. I just help my father on weekends." Marinette explained, hearing another bell chime in the distance.

Adrien seemed to be satisfied with that answer. "Well, in that case, can we get some-"

"Croissants, please." Someone interrupted, and Adrien turned to the next lane over, blank, and confused.

Marinette raised a brow at the blue haired man on his phone, paying no mind that he had just cut in line.

"Uh...sir? You're not..next in line.." Marinette said slowly, lips in a straight line.

Nino glared at the guy that finally looked up, and Adrien instantly recognized the look in his eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said, chuckling sheepishly, "I didn't realize there was a line."

Marinette waved him off. "It's okay. I do that all the time." She turned back to Adrien, who seemed a bit troubled now.

"Adrien?" She spoke up, and he seemed to snap out of whatever he had going on in his head.

"Ah, sorry. May we please get some macrons? And two chocolate croissants please." He asked, the smile returning to his face.

Marinette nodded and quickly ran over to a counter behind her to retrieve a bag, followed by a pair of pincers to collect the mouth-watering sweets.

The bell above the glass door chimed again, and Adrien only groaned internally at the thought of having to hurry up even more because of excess people.

"Mari!" A feminine voice echoed throughout the little bakery, only grabbing the attention of the three boys waiting in line.

Everyone else just bypassed it as a usual thing that occurred in the shop. They had been friends with Marinette, and since people knew of her status, they never questioned anything.

Nino, upon hearing the voice, felt his throat go dry. He knew who it belonged to, and it sucked that he'd had to see her here.

"Uh, we should leave, dude." Nino whispered as Adrien eyed Marinette who bent over to reach a croissant from behind her.

Adrien snorted. "Why should we leave? These people can wait."

"I know but-"

"Yo, Mari!" Alya called as she made her way through the main glass counter, phone in hand.

Marinette immediately shot up, dropping the croissant she had in her pincers.

Though, Alya caught it and placed it in her mouth, smirking.

"Oh, hi Alya!" Marinette said cheerfully when the shock left her, brushing off a strand of her hair off her face with the back of her hand.

Alya snapped a picture of her, and Marinette flushed, confused.

Adrien and Nino watched, one amused, while the other stood with a lingering emotion of venom.

"Perfect, now all the guys on tinder will totally want a thick girl who makes sweets." Alya mumbled against her croissant, putting her phone away and the dropped croissant onto a napkin that happened to be next to her.

Marinette blushed even brighter and glared at Alya who made her way over to grab an apron. "Excuse me?" Marinette squeaked, almost dropping the bag in the process.

Alya ignored her and tied her hair up, heading over to the counter. Placing an elbow against the glass surface, she winked at both of them and said, "So, what'll it be, dudes? Cookies? Cake? _Marinette's_ cake?" She grinned at Adrien, motioning her head over towards Marinette, who resumed to take out the cookies in frustration.

Adrien blushed a bit but tried to give off the most stoic expression he could, but couldn't.

When Alya turned to Nino, her eyes widened.

"Hold up..." Alya hissed slowly, leaning over the counter when she saw the same hazel eyes. Nino wanted to back away, but Adrien mischievously pushed him forward, within Alya's reach.

Without warning, Alya snatched his glasses to better look at him, and realized something.

"Holy fucking shit." Alya cursed, and Adrien was confused.

"Uh, no, I'm the twin," Nino said effortlessly, mouth a thin line. He knew that she knew. And he also knew what she'd say, so what better to counter-say with an immediate answer?

This was the time Marinette came over with the goodies now in a box, prior to the bag they were in before.

"Sorry I took such a long time," Marinette apologized sincerely, throwing a half-hearted glare over at Alya.

Adrien eyed Nino before turning to Marinette, brightening. "Oh, thanks. And it's okay, it happens." He grinned sweetly.

Marinette blushed at his smile. It looked really charming on him.

Since Nino and Alya were still bickering, and the guy who used to be waiting mysteriously left, this left Adrien to Marinette.

"So," He began, thumbing the box in his hands. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You're pretty famous, right?" Adrien asked, trying to ignore the time where he searched it up on his computer.

Marinette flinched at the word 'famous'. "Ah...famous? I wouldn't exactly say that word. I'm just known well, is all." Marinette corrected gently, surprising Adrien for like, the 500th time in a row.

Adrien chuckled. "Haha, okay. You seem...pretty humble about that fact. Are you pretending so that you can impress me?" Adrien joked, and Marinette laughed.

"No, not really. Good guess, though." Marinette said, drumming her fingers against the glass.

"You fuck! It is you, you god damn thief!" Alya yelled allowed, her necklace dimming a small flash of an orange light.

Marinette jumped and immediately went back to pay attention to Alya, whom was clenching the guy's glasses so hard they could break.

Meanwhile, Adrien was next to Nino, who was standing before them with a humorless expression.

"Yo, we got the cookies." Adrien said innocently, smiling.

Nino continued to glare at Alya before turning to Marinette with a grin, turning around to head back into Adrien's car.

Adrien followed suit, almost crumpling up the box in his hands upon remembering what Alya said.

Marinette watched them leave, a worried frown on her face.

Alya was now grumbling in the back, the glasses now on her chest, hanging loosely.

Before Adrien left, he glanced back at Marinette, who hued pink and smiled at him.

Adrien felt his cheeks tint a small beige of pink, and smiled back before closing the door.

Once outside, he found Nino in the car, grumbling to himself miserably with his arms crossed.

Adrien rolled his eyes.

He'd have to talk to Nino later about what this all was.

* * *

Chat Noir seemed in a chipper mood this evening.

Both Carapace and Le Paon noticed this.

Though, they were wondering if it had anything to do with something sadistic, or something good.

"Chat Noir," Le Paon spoke up, fanning his face with his feathered fan. "What's up with _you_ today?" He asked, hiding his body with a branch up top a tree.

Chat Noir was sitting in front of him, hands and feet on the branch. "What? What are you going on about?" Chat Noir snarled, narrowing his eyes.

Carapace coughed from above them, sitting casually in between two branches. "Dude, you've been smiling all day. Did you finally lose your mind?" Nino asked, sniffing before rubbing his nose.

Le Paon cringed at Nino, remembering the time he did that and ruined his painting. Though, he ignored that because he knew Nino would only start arguing nonstop. "Yeah. What he said. You've been like, I think pink too." Nathaniel said innocently, eyes now focusing on his other fan in his gloved hand.

Chat Noir scowled. "Pink? How so?"

Both Nino and Nathaniel face-palmed at the same time.

Before they had a chance to explain to Adrien what was going on with him, someone landed on top of the tree.

The tree moved, and a few small twigs broke off as dead leaves fell.

"Well, look who decided to join us after all." Nathaniel snorted, and Nino fist-bumped the newcomer.

"You haven't been out. At _all._ " Adrien growled at Dark Cupid, who casually whistled as he examined his claws on his hands.

"Been busy." Kim said casually, scratching his head.

"Busy with _what,_ exactly?" Nino pressured, eyeing the bow in his hands.

Kim mockingly pulled at the string, the arrows bloody red pointing at Chat Noir. "Fucking bitches." Kim joked, and Nathaniel hit himself again.

Chat Noir soured. "Nothing productive, as usual." He muttered, pressing his back against the thick tree.

Kim narrowed his eyes at Chat, putting his arrows and bow down. "The hell is that supposed to mean?" Kim asked, a bit triggered.

"It means that you're fucking useless." Chat Noir snarled, and Carapace said nothing.

Le Paon also remained silent, as he knew what would happen if someone made Chat Noir upset.

Kim clenched the blade on his fingers, the arrow never piercing through the suit. "And what do you do? Kill people to assert dominance? Fucking trash. You should just head over and kill the police, that's better use of your time."

A shiny scathing mark went across Kim's arrow, snipping it's unbreakable metal in half.

Kim was about to complain, but realized and found that Chat Noir was gone.

"Oh boy." Nino muttered, jumping up into the air.

Le Paon sighed and face-palmed the third time in a row, and flew up into the air, following after both of them.

Kim sat there, annoyed as he tried to fix his broken arrow.

* * *

"You good?" Nino asked, landing behind a sitting Chat Noir.

His legs dangled along the edge of the roof they were in, and his head hung low.

Silence.

Le Paon landed shortly after.

"What's up with him?" Nathaniel whispered, his eyes on him.

Nino sighed. "I don't know. He's probably just pissed off." Nino muttered, walking closer to his best friend.

Le Paon followed him. "Probably. Kim _was_ being a dick."

Chat Noir bristled at the mention of Kim.

' _That Kim boy is useless. Get rid of him. **Now**. Kill him. He disrespected us, he deserves only the worst_.'

The voice was telling him many things all at once. It was driving him to anger, and he didn't want that. All he wanted was just a night out, possibly to relax with his friends.

But of course, he also went out because his body thirsted for someone.

That specific Marinette girl to be exact. And because he couldn't bring himself to do it, he needed to kill others.

But he didn't.

And it was making him rabid, crazy, for something entirely unhealthy.

These thoughts...he could barely control them.

"Leave." Chat Noir growled lowly, his claws digging into the cement of the roof. "Leave. _Now_."

Nino paled. He knew that tone of voice. And god help him if he was going to stay there any longer.

Nathaniel thought the same.

Regretfully, they left their friend, concerned.

Left him to fend off the corrupting anger for his own.

* * *

Chloe inhaled deeply as she exit the airport, smile strained as she looked around for her limo-chauffeur.

It had been a while since she last returned back home, but honestly? It felt good to be back. Nostalgic too, but good.

Upon realizing her bright yellow Limo wasn't around, she impatiently began to tap her slipper-ed feet onto the ground.

"Chloe!" Someone called to her from a long distance, and instinctively, she turned to find two of her friends out of seven.

Chloe smiled joyfully when she was engulfed with two big happy hugs, almost toppling her over.

She laughed along with them as they turned around together, her cheeks flushing with happiness upon seeing her friends.

Marinette was the first to let go, as she knew how Chloe was about displaying affection to the public. "I'm so glad you're back, Chlo! How was New York?" Marinette asked eagerly as Alya parted away.

Chloe wheezed but smiled nonetheless, and blinked a couple of times before she answered Marinette. "It was lonely. But it was really exotic, you know? So many different things-and look! I even got these lovely yellow boots!" Chloe began to rummage in between her many bags, some yellow, some black, some blue with orange.

Alya snorted when she saw her many bags, and quickly took out her phone to snap a picture. "Girl, you have no idea how much we've missed your stubborn ass. It's been a while since I've heard you talk trash about my outfit, you know." Alya giggled, captioning 'this bitch is back' on her phone before posting it and putting it away.

Chloe took out a pair of Timbs, a bright yellow, and pretty little size for her feet. "Ah, I missed you guys so much too. Don't tell anyone, but I kinda cried when I wasn't there to congratulate both of you for getting into your dream Schools." Chloe frowned sadly, dropping her arms to her sides as she held onto the Timbs.

Alya shook her head and smiled reassuringly as Marinette placed a comforting hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. It's okay. At least you had time to send us like, over 100 presents!" Marinette giggled, and Chloe sniffled.

Alya rolled her eyes as she saw Chloe cry a bit, but brushed off her arrogance to help her friend.

"I don't know. I don't think getting presents is enough for it to be moral support from your friend." Chloe said, wiping her eye, careful not to brush off her mascara.

Alya pat her back, rubbing soft circles. "Hey, hey, look dude, it's okay. You're here now with us, right? And we forgive you." Alya told her, smiling.

Marinette nodded from the other side of Chloe, her hand still on her shoulder.

"Thanks you guys." Chloe whispered, and then recoiled.

"Okay, okay, enough of all this mushy stuff, ugh," Chloe said, and both of her friends snickered, "About these Timbs.."

Chloe spent most of her wait time talking with her friends talking about clothing, embracing in long lost hugs, and talking about weird stuff that happened.

Marinette felt happy at that moment.

Though, hidden inside of her was the forgotten dread of that villain who claimed to want her.

Want her, to die?

Or for something else?

* * *

Le Paon grinned to himself as a bright yellow Limo made it's away across town, holding jeweled diamonds and what not.

Nathaniel believed his luck was finally changing, as for the past week, he hadn't found any place worthy to steal it's enriched goods.

His tail waved and waved with flutters as he ran after the Limo at high speed, aware to go out of sight when the person inside would always turn around to check.

It was aggravating, but when the Limo finally stopped in front of a shimmering hotel, he grinned, and waved himself up into the sky, jumping onto the roof.

He covered his face with his fans, and his soft fuzzy fabric fell on him like a long jacket who waved gleefully along the night.

He expected for the back door to open, but he was in shock to find that the front passenger door opened. It was a cliche thing, it is known, but usually powerful individuals head into the back. Who in their right mind had the audacity to sit up front with a man they considered 'lower-class'?

A well manicured leg stepped out, and Nathaniel grinned to himself upon finding another woman. It seemed to be his lucky streak. A week ago, he found a beautiful woman who loved to paint. Too bad he stole most of her painting supplies; including this paint she claimed was made from actual gold. Either way, every week he ends up finding a pretty girl. And they all seemed to be his type; rich.

Another leg went out as well, and he could faintly see a yellow skirt inside.

Huh. This person must love the color yellow.

Before he had a time to react, he felt a presence from behind him, and instantly cursed to himself when he turned, finding an Akuma shadow.

It was in the shape of a child with pigtails, and he cringed as it jumped and headed down towards the woman in question.

A sudden rush of them began to appear, all slithering or jumping down towards the woman who had finally came out, waving goodbye to the chauffeur that drove her there.

Nathaniel recognized that hair, but he just couldn't put his finger on who it belonged to. It had been quite a while since he'd met a girl like that. For some reason that didn't bring out good memories.

The girl, upon seeing the shadow now present in front of her, screamed as her bags fell, her sunglasses falling from her eyes from jumping with fear.

Nathaniel inhaled deeply as he took in her ocean blue eyes, and cute, squishy, but sharp nose.

The little Akuma shadow he saw was now pointing a black imaginary wand at her, and Nathaniel shrugged to himself. Oh well, if she dies, then that means more loot for himself.

"Please, no! I don't want to-this pin is mine! My father gave it to me! Buzz off!" Chloe cried as the little girl shadow began to pull at her hair, Chloe desperately trying to run away.

Nathaniel perked up at the mention of 'pin'. Immediately, he saw a bright bee comb on her ponytail, and Nathaniel grinned. It might be a myth, but apparently those types of things cost a fortune.

Jumping down, he brought out both of his fans, and a sudden flash of super sharp feathers came out. Effortlessly, he swiped right and left, cutting through the small henchman of the main shadow.

The Akuma, upon feeling that her number was decreasing, froze, and turned her faceless head towards him.

Chloe, with Mascara running down her cheeks, looked up from where she was sprawled on the floor, and seemed confused.

The Akuma charged at Nathaniel, aiming it's pointy wand directly at his chest, where his miraculous was.

Nathaniel jumped up and flipped, landing behind the akuma before slicing it's neck in two.

The Akuma's head fell, and it's whole body spoofed into nothingness.

Nathaniel grinned as he turned to Chloe, who was wobbly trying to stand up, as she was missing a part of her heel.

She fell again at an attempt to get up, and he frowned to himself upon watching. Jeez, this girl was pathetic. Well, that's how all rich people were to him, just pathetic people with money. The only thing that made them stronger was the money, which in his case, he could understand why. But that's weak.

He sighed and offered a hand, and she shakily took it before instantly being propped upright.

Chloe's forearm had a harsh scratch of red, and her right knee was bleeding.

"Ah...thank you." Chloe whimpered, remembering what Marinette told her. Always thank the person who helps you, no matter who it could be. When she took a proper look at him, she then recoiled when she noticed who it was.

"You...you're Le Paon-"

"Where do you live?" Nathaniel interrupted, and she flinched, looking towards the hotel.

"I-I-I"

"Oh c'mon," Nathaniel smirked, "I'm not gonna kill you. I don't do that. At least, I think." He shrugged, and Chloe swallowed. Chloe hated feeling powerless. It felt that she was being controlled; no one should control her. But yet, here she is.

"I...live on the top floor of this hotel... Um...number 207, so to speak.." Chloe murmured, shaking pathetically in place.

Nathaniel snorted at her fear. As much as he liked to be the villain, he couldn't _really_ enjoy the fear in their eyes just like Adrien did. For the most part, he just found it annoying, contrasting with Nino's stupid pity.

"Alright, cool. I'll jump you there, yeah?" Nathaniel said, lifting her up onto his shoulder without question.

Chloe flushed brightly with red and glared at the man, and pounded his back. "No, no! I can just head up there myself!" Chloe said desperately, shivering when the fuzzy ends of his fingers rubbed against the end of her back.

"Nah. Plus, who's gonna bring you all your stuff? Can't possibly carry it by yourself. Too weak." He said nonchalantly, ignoring the way her short skirt swished.

If he dared to look, he knows he could see her undergarment. But he respected women, despite what Kim told him. That sucker always wanted to fuck, it was annoying.

Jumping up, he landed onto the roof, holding onto her still.

"Is there anyone around here?" Nathaniel asked, making his way over to the roof door.

Chloe swallowed, fear stricken. Despite her attitude to never show weakness to someone she immensely disliked(Which was mostly everyone in her part), this scared her deeply. Le Paon was said to kill until reassured no one was there, opposite to Chat Noir, who just played around.

Carapace only Killed on the spot if he needed to.

She heard a sudden slam, and she jumped and squeaked when they suddenly rushed down, right on the floor.

He walked around for a bit until he reached 207, and he grinned as he broke down that door as well, placing her down right when he reached the center.

Chloe buckled back onto her bed, as her heel was still considered broken; she completely forgot. This situation was a total mess. Of all nights...right when she would come back, those things would attack her. It sucked. They would always do that.

Sometimes she regretted ever causing any negativity around. That's how her father taught her, to always show your pride and never let anyone else see you cry or weak. It was one of his rules, and Chloe might've taken it wrong.

A rustling of bags was heard, and she heard a few papers crumple, right before a loud rush of plastic resounded. It seemed that he had brought most of her things, as said.

Looking forward, she found that Le Paon was now sitting in front of her, legs crossed, head on his palm.

"Normally I would've just let the person in a situation like that die." Nathaniel chuckled, removing a red strand of his hair that got on his face. "But y'know, you had something interesting on you." He smiled, his eyes never leaving hers.

Chloe clenched the bed sheets. What was he saying? "I...I'm not sure what you mean."

Nathaniel leaned close, eyeing her. "Your...how do you say it? Pin." He stated simply, and Chloe immediately went up to grab it.

"But I...this was given to me by my father. I know I should thank you with some sort of gift," Chloe said to him, babbling on her words as she was still afraid, "but I cannot give you something so valuable to me." Chloe said, and glared down at him when he snorted.

"Valuable? How so? Are you also entranced with it's riches or something?" Nathaniel asked, glancing up at the bee pin before looking at her.

Chloe raised a brow. "What? No. That's stupid. If I wanted it for the money I would've already been even richer than I am now," Chloe waved her hand mockingly, scrunching up her lips in a knowing smirk.

Nathaniel couldn't help but remind himself of someone he once knew. "Then...why is that thing valuable to you?" He asked, not understanding.

Chloe sighed. "My father gave me this before he passed away two years ago. This is all I have left of him, besides his money of course. But money aside, this is all I have. And if I give it away, it's going to make me feel as if I'd given his love for me away." Chloe said, refraining her tears from falling.

Nathaniel's eyes widened. What? These stupid people had feelings? That's not what Adrien or Nino said...

No. This must be a lie. People like her couldn't possibly have feelings. They don't feel, they're greedy.

"Humph. How'd your dad die?" Nathaniel asked, and Chloe's eyes flashed.

She didn't want to tell him. But if she didn't, who knows what he's do to her. "Final stage of Lung Cancer.." Chloe whispered, head hanging low when she remembered his last word.

' _Chloe_ '

Nathaniel seemed confused. Did this person actually feel stuff? What was happening?

"Hey, so, what if I convince you to give me that?" Nathaniel said instead, taking a look at the pearl necklace on her neck.

Chloe almost muttered curse words. "Okay. You can have this, just because you saved my life today." She said, and unclasped her favorite necklace from her neck.

Normally, she would bicker and immediately call them off if they asked for anything, because she was Chloe. But...this is Le Paon. And besides, when someone helps her, the least she could do was give them something for their efforts. That's what Marinette had told her, anyway.

"Aw, sweet." He grinned gleefully as he swiped the necklace in her hands, and placed it inside his feather pocket. Standing up, he fixed his feathers, and then looked at her. "Okay so...you said you're rich, right?" Le Paon asked, and Chloe managed a fake smile.

"You think you can give me the most expensive thing you own? I swear after that I'll leave you without telling Chat Noir." He said, and Chloe jumped at the mention of Chat Noir.

"W-Well, be-besides this pin of mine...I d-do have a painting." Chloe stuttered, getting up to head towards her big closet.

Nathaniel followed, intrigued. Painting, huh? He can definitely copy it and steal it to get all of the money.

He stepped inside the closet with her, and widened his eyes when she pressed some buttons onto her wall.

It opened in a rectangular vertical shape, and a flush of smoke, maybe dust, poofed out.

"It's-Well, a favorite of mine," Chloe said as she took it out and turned around to show it to him, "Although no one...really knows who created this-I don't know either, I swear," Chloe babbled, "But...many critics have stated that it's worth more than 1 million dollars, because of it's use of ancient calligraphy and paint, the painting of a...Paon. I bought this-My _father_ , bought this a few years back." Chloe muttered, handing it to him.

Nathaniel widened his eyes. Holy shit. This was _his_ painting. The one he lost, his favorite one. _Of all odds._

"Nathaniel." Le Paon said, handing the painting back to her.

Chloe widened her eyes.

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg. He's the fellow that created this gold of a painting. Almost killed him, he plucked my feathers for it." He grinned, happy.

"Nathaniel? Unbelievable. I went to class with him everyday...and I...made fun...of..." Chloe frowned as her body drooped, head hung low.

Nathaniel raised a brow. "What's your name again?"

Chloe looked up, confused. "I never mentioned my name. But I'm surprised you don't know who I am," Chloe smirked, "My name Is Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of Multi-Millionaire and former Mayor, Andre Bourgeois."

Nathaniel instantly heard the voice in his head.

' _The little flimsy woman who made fun of you for all these pathetic years...the little woman who almost led you into a suicide ride.. What a coincidence, no?_ '

Chloe backed away suddenly when Le Paon glared at her, his tail extending and widening with size.

"You can take the painting!" Chloe said immediately, putting it in front of her as she shook with fear.

This is what he was planning. He wanted to kill her in an area nobody will find her, where nobody would even care. Where her closest friends would finally be free of her, and what they caused them so long ago.

She waited a long while, her eyes shut tightly with tears on the edges, awaiting when he would finally cut her up into little pieces.

But that never came.

Instead, when she opened her eyes and lowered the painting in front of her, he was gone, simply vanished.

All that lay there, was three peacock feathers, replacing where he stood.

She didn't comprehend that he left because he saw something yellow flash before his eyes, and the sudden disappointment he felt.

Maybe it was her comb.

That thing was always there, and it always stopped his younger self from saying anything.

It would always assure him that she'll one day say sorry, the voice in his head would.

But now? What happened now?

* * *

A/N: **_I suck for not updating. And I also suck for not including much of Chat Noir or Marinette and junk. MAN I SUCK. But yes, this story has returned from it's dust. Enjoy, folks._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


End file.
